Margin Based
Margin Based (also called Margin-Based or Based on Margin) It is not a stand-alone enhancement but rather, modifies the cost of a leveled Affliction (advantage) enhancement. It relates to Resistance Rolls or Quick Contests Psionic Powers GURPS Psionic Powers uses this (noted as Margin Based without a hyphen in parenthesis) on pages 13 and 50, the hyphenation refers to the rule but not the notation 50's Drain (Attribute) allows Margin of Victory to determine the multiplier. Creatures of the Night can be found in http://www.warehouse23.com//media/SJG37-1560_preview.pdf preview of GURPS Creatures of the Night page 4: :Margin-Based :(Optional Rule) :Instead of causing a set effect, an Affliction with the Attribute Penalty enhancement, or an enhancement that adds or removes a leveled trait, can make that enhancement Margin-Based. :This triples the cost of the enhancement, but the effect is multiplied by the subject’s margin of failure (maximum x10). Thus, the greider pays +30% for its Attribute Penalty (-1 to IQ) enhancement, but a victim who fails his resistance roll by 4 is at -4 to his IQ instead of -1! This expanded the concept outside of Affliction, to any enhancements with leveled traits. This might be helpful with boxing problems and leveled DR. Quotes PK discusses in http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=27233 :Note the interaction between "IQ-1, +10%" and "IQ-1, Secondary, +2%". The latter only comes into play with MoS 5+ and costs 1/5 as much. :Playtesting has suggested that it wouldn't be unreasonable to allow gradients of Secondary that only apply with MoS X and cost 1/X as much -- though it has a potential for abuse at low levels (specifically, taking lots of levels at MoS 2+ for 1/2 cost) that suggests it shouldn't be allowed as an unrestricted rule. :So Margin-Based IQ-1 could be thought of as taking the full cost of one level, plus 1/2 the cost of another, plus 1/3 the cost of another, plus 1/4 the cost of another, and so on, down to 1/10 the cost of the final level. This comes to 7381/2520 of the cost, or 2.93x the cost of the enhancement. :Not trusting that, I did some comparisons with similar builds of equal cost, and was happy to find that my version seemed priced very accurately in comparison. Compare the following builds, all of which have their own strengths and weaknesses, but all of which are roughly comparable in pure utility: :IQ-1, Margin-Based, +30%: MoS 1 = -1 to IQ. MoS 3 = -3 to IQ. MoS 5 = -5 to IQ. MoS 7 = -7 to IQ. MoS 10 = -10 to IQ. :IQ-2, +20%; IQ -5, Secondary, -10%: MoS 1 = -2 to IQ. MoS 3 = -2 to IQ. MoS 5 = -7 to IQ. MoS 7 = -7 to IQ :IQ-1, +10%; IQ-10, Secondary, -20%: MoS 1 = -1 to IQ. MoS 3 = -1 to IQ. MoS 5 = -11 to IQ. MoS 7 = -11 to IQ. MoS 10 = -11 to IQ. :The Margin-Based version merely smooths out the lumps found in the canonical builds, which was necessary to simulate the Greider's ability properly. After doing the math both ways, I'm satisfied with its final value. :(And for the record, I have no comment on Cyclic. Considering that the math above was based on an existing meta-modifier -- Secondary -- I feel confident that it holds. Cyclic has no such modifier and I'm not 100% sure if it would carry over the same. If you allow it in your group, I'd love to hear how that works out.) see also *Roll with Blow *Shrug It Off Category:Enhancements